


Лавина

by Fausthaus



Category: Bad Boys J
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Цукаса узнает, что не все так, как кажется





	Лавина

— Это так глупо с твоей стороны! — резкий голос Хисао заставил Цукасу удивленно оторваться от журнала. — И мне это надоело, — Хисао развернулся вместе со стулом и уставился в стену, на которой висел знак Гокураку Чо.

— Что-то случилось? — Цукаса подошел к другу и уселся перед ним на корточки. 

— Твоя наивность меня достала, — Хисао вздрогнул, когда ладони Цукасы опустились на его сжатые кулаки. 

— Объясни толком, — Цукаса заговорил непривычно серьезным тоном. 

— Если вы с Йоджи еще раз будете «тренироваться», говори мне об этом заранее. Потому что я не хочу этого видеть. 

— Вот оно что, — Цукаса вздохнул. — А если бы я действительно влюбился в Йоджи, ты бы перестал считать нас друзьями? Знаешь, любовь — это такая странная штука, никогда не знаешь, где она ухватит тебя за шиворот. Ну нельзя предугадать заранее, при виде кого на душе станет теплее, а сердце будет выскакивать из ушей. 

— Цукаса, прекрати.

— Ты не ответил. Если бы я влюбился в Йоджи по-настоящему, ты разбил бы нашу дружбу?

— Какой ты идиот! — Хисао поднялся резким движением и ударил Цукасу по лицу, отшвыривая его от себя. — Мне все равно, в кого ты влюбишься! Хоть в Йоджи, хоть в Хиро, даже если за Казу с цветами начнешь бегать. Но не заставляй меня это видеть. Мне достаточно твоих охов в сторону Куми-чан.

— Хиса! — Цукаса в изумлении распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот.

— Я уже свыкся с ней. Меня не задевают ваши отношения! — Хисао говорил быстро и в явной запальчивости. — Может, когда у вас начнется что-то посерьезнее держаний за ручки и твоих глупых попыток казаться рыцарем в белых доспехах, станет по-другому. Но сейчас меня даже устраивает ваша детская незамутненность, будто вы снова в младшей школе. Но Йоджи — это совсем иное. Я не могу смотреть на вас! Это больно, когда точно понимаешь, что тебе ничего не светит, хоть убейся об стенку.

— Но... — Цукаса с трудом поднялся с пола.

— Просто заткнись и дай мне договорить, — Хисао немного помолчал и продолжил более спокойно. — Я и не думал, что ты станешь для меня тем, от кого дух захватывает. Восторженный дурак, романтичный идиот, смазливый болван, лишь по недоразумению оказавшийся не в том месте и не в то время со своей чертовой подарочной коробкой. Я не понимал толком, почему Йоджи три часа рыскал по улицам, выискивая придурков, которые у тебя ее сперли. Я башку чуть не сломал, размышляя, как нас угораздило вляпаться в такого лидера. Но потом все полетело в тартарары. Из-за тебя. Ты — другой, не похож на меня. Сначала я думал, что это просто мое дурацкое любопытство. Только черта с два это оно. А потом я понял, что влюбился в тебя по уши. Я даже сыграл с собой в интересную игру, попытавшись от тебя сбежать. Да, отец был поводом, но главная причина — ты. Потому что это невозможно — слышать, как шумит в ушах, когда ты случайно прикасаешься. Заебало, что сердце бьется как безумное, стоит тебе улыбнуться. Я, как последняя шавка, сбежал к Хиро, решив, что там ты меня не достанешь. И надеялся, что сумею вернуть назад свою прежнюю жизнь, где тебя попросту нет. Но твоя Аои решила все за нас. Я шагнул бы тогда вниз без разговора, по одному ее жесту, лишь бы ты, дурак, продолжал жить! А я бы успокоился раз и навсегда. Да, дружба — это то, ради чего можно умереть. Но если умудрился влюбиться, то подобный поступок проверяет, все взаправду или так, ничего не стоящая хрень. Вот по отношению к тебе у меня точно все по-настоящему. И я от этого устал до невозможности. Свали отсюда, а? Хоть на пару дней. Дай от тебя отдохнуть. Пожалуйста.

— Хиса, — Цукаса подошел ближе, вытирая кровь из разбитой губы. — Если тебе поможет, я могу вообще вернуться домой. Уехать.

— Какой же ты дебил! — Хисао притянул Цукасу к себе и поцеловал. Цукаса и не думал сопротивляться, застыв на месте и даже пытаясь ответить. И ловя себя на мысли, что с Йоджи все ощущалось совсем по-другому. Хисао с трудом выдрался из странного марева, в которое вдруг окунулся в тот самый момент, когда почувствовал губы Цукасы. — Черт! Никуда ты не уедешь! Слышишь? Только попробуй.

Последние слова Хисао в буквальном смысле прокричал. И тут же бегом рванул к выходу, даже ни разу не оглянувшись. А Цукаса с размаху уселся на пол и несколько раз ударил по бетону. Вот почему жизнь такая странная штука? И что теперь делать? Словно мир перевернулся, и все вокруг стало совсем по-другому. Впрочем, когда это у него, Кирики Цукасы, все было просто? Надо только спокойно разобраться в том, что происходит. И почему целоваться с Хисао гораздо приятнее, чем с Йоджи. 

Цукаса потрогал разбитую губу. Удар у Хисао тоже что надо. Хорошо, что тогда он все-таки не ушел в банду Хиро. А со всем остальным... Цукаса будет не Цукасой, если не разберется досконально во всем. В конце концов, когда это он пасовал перед трудностями? Тем более в любви. Уж в чем-чем, а в этом деле Кирики Цукасе упорства точно не занимать. И Хисао в этом скоро убедится!


End file.
